And Now I'm An Everafter
by RockSuperstar
Summary: My name is Jessica. I was a normal seventeen year old girl. I wasn't an Everafter, I didn't even know what an Everafter was. There was no magic, and fairytales were only stories. Then I went to Ferryport Landing and everything changed. -Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even though this is based on the Sisters Grimm books, I did change a few things… nothing too major (yet), but just keep in mind that not everything that happened in the books has happened in my story (and might not happen at all).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica (and hardly that since I kind of based her powers on a mix of Jasper and Edward from the Twilight series)

* * *

I used to be a normal seventeen year old girl living in Southern California. I never knew I was an Everafter, I didn't even know what an Everafter was. Sure I read fairy tales, but they were just that- fairy tales- they were definitely not historical documents. That all changed after I went to Ferryport Landing as a favor to one of my grandmother's old friends (and I emphasize old, she had to be at least 90). Supposedly what was in the letter she gave me was extremely important and she needed me to personally deliver it to another of her friends- Relda Grimm.

I realize now that what was in the letter wouldn't have been important had I not even set foot in the town, but I wanted to see New York anyway. My grandmother's friend, Marcia, paid for everything- the plane ticket, the hotel in New York City so I could do some sightseeing while I was there, the train ride to Ferryport Landing when I was done there, and what she called spending money- it was near two thousand dollars- for food, and whatever else I needed.

She was crazy- in the literal sense of the word, that's why she lived in a retirement home, so people could look after her. She actually believed in magic and other things like that, so on one of my visits when she pointed her cane at me and said something weird, I figured it was just her crazy imagination acting up.

* * *

This spell didn't give me special powers- I was always pretty _influential_, but now my talent has been blown to crazy proportions, now I can influence what the people around me are feeling- not only general emotions, but what they want to do- not exact actions usually, but if I give an order aloud, they need some serious willpower to avoid doing what I tell them. (Of course now that Ms. Relda knows what I can do, I'm not supposed to do it.)

* * *

Marcia gave me an address to find this Relda Grimm- supposedly a friend of hers- so after I got off the train to Ferryport Landing from New York City I set out to find her… actually I got a cab to the hotel, checked in, unpacked, and walked to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be the Blue Plate Special. As I ate, I couldn't help overhearing the people in the booth behind me, some of them were really loud. From the sound of it there were two girls, two men, a boy, and one woman.

It sounded as though one of the girls was trying to convince the woman of something, and she was failing miserably, nobody else was feeling any consideration for her ideas. But it was hard to really tell, it's impossible to feel other people's –well- feelings.

"How can you be so blind? Why can you not see that those people- if they can even be called that- are up to no good?" she was nearly shouting, even though they were all sitting at the same table.

"I understand that there are bad people, but you can't blame everybody else for something only very few people do," the lady said calmly.

"It's not just a few that are the problem, it's all of them!"

"I resent that," the boy said.

The girl felt a twinge of regret at the boy's words, but it wasn't enough to stop her foul mood.

"Sorry to leave Relda, but I'm going to wait for you at the car," one of the men said quietly. He did a very good job controlling his emotions; there was just a hint of anger, but mostly just _calm_. He walked past my table and I saw that it was an older man, very tall, and wearing an oversized suit.

"It can hardly be called a car," the shouting girl grumbled.

"Hey, that's my car you're insulting," the other man said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What does resent mean?" the other girl asked.

The conversation quieted after that, and then they paid for their food and left, but then I realized that the old man had called that woman _Relda _probably as in Relda _Grimm_(it's not that common a name), as in the lady I was supposed to give the letter from Marcia.

I quickly finished eating and paid for the food. The group of people was already out the door and heading for a _really_ old car where the old man was waiting for them.

"Excuse me! Hey!" I called out as I went forward.

The little girl turned and looked at me, and then she tugged on the lady's sleeve and said something to her. Then the lady turned and stopped walking.

"Yes?"

I had no idea what to say so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Are you Relda Grimm?" I really hoped she was, because if she wasn't it would be really embarrassing, more that it already was anyway.

They all looked at me warily; they probably thought that I was some sort of weirdo-stalker.

"Yes," she said cautiously, "did you need something?"

"Oh, I have a letter for you from this lady my grandma knows, she said she knew you and that it was important," I said quickly, digging in my purse for the letter. All those people staring at me made me nervous. I handed her the letter and she thanked me as though she wasn't sure that she should yet.

"Well I'll just go now, sorry for bothering you, Ms. Grimm," I said as I felt my cheeks flush, and I turned to walk away.

"Do you mind if I read this first," she said, more as a 'stay here so I know if I should call the police or not' rather than a question, "oh, and just Relda is fine,"

"Um, ok I guess," I said, not really wanting to stay there another minute.

She took the letter out of the envelope, and to my disappointment it looked like it was several pages long. I kept myself from making any comment on that though.

"So, what's your name?" the little girl asked me.

"Jessica," I replied, "what's yours?"

"Daphne Grimm," she said, she was very happy that I asked her, she also seemed very proud of her name. She then took to thinking up something to say to me.

I noticed the younger man still staring at me (the older girl and the boy were attempting to read the letter over the Relda's shoulder) and saw the old man mutter something in his ear.

"I wasn't even looking!" he said a little too quickly, and a little too loudly. He then looked away and joined the kids in (attempting) reading over Relda's shoulder.

"Jake, Sabrina, Puck, _please_ quit trying to read over my shoulder," she said to them.

They realized they were caught but pretended they were never looking, and started a pointless conversation about school.

I turned my attention to Relda. As she read the letter, her eyebrows furrowed, it seemed to be some serious stuff in the letter.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. I hadn't read the letter (I probably would have burned it if I had) and now I was really curious about what was in it.

"Nothing," she said, but her face was white by the time she finished reading the letter, "did you read this at all?"

"N-No. Why, what's wrong?" I said nervously.

"It was just strange. You know, I haven't talked to Marcia in a very long time."

Relda obviously wasn't going to tell me what was in the letter and I wasn't going to stand there and have her lie to me about it. I was even starting to doubt that this Relda lady had even met Marcia in her life. In fact, I was almost sure that she hadn't.

"Well, I've bothered you long enough, I'll just go back to the hotel now…"

"It was nice meeting you Jessica," Daphne said.

_Great, she remembers my name._

"Yeah, you too Daphne"

"Bye," she said as she climbed into the car.

I tiredly walked back to the hotel. I was definitely leaving in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this story so far, please review it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ugh, I recently realized that Mr

A/N: Ugh, I recently realized that Mr. Canis was at the train station, meaning it was inside the barrier, so I had to change the whole beginning scene. Oh well. It would have been longer (of course sometimes shorter is better) but I had to change some stuff so it would fit in with later chapters…

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for Jessica…

Chapter 2

I got up in the morning having nearly forgotten about my strange encounter with Relda… actually, I don't think I'll ever forget it, it haunted me in my dreams, in every dream some other information was in the letter. It ranged from that Marcia's dog had died to that she wanted Relda's help because she robbed a bank and needed to hide all the money that she stole.

I ate the breakfast provided by the hotel and called the cab service I had used to get to the town from the train station.

To my surprise, when I said I needed a ride from Ferryport Landing to the New York City, they refused (I had wanted to avoid the train station altogether this time). They told me they didn't drive anybody away from that town. That was odd because they seemed to have no trouble getting there; it was just leaving that was the problem.

"But you had no trouble coming in," I said, trying to reason with them.

"No, the train station is inside the town perimeter, we weren't taking anybody away."

"Oh," I said, disappointed, "well would you drive up to the border of the town and then I could meet them there?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that," they responded after thinking for a moment.

After I hung up, I packed up the rest of my stuff into my suitcase and started walking toward the edge of town. It wasn't really that far away, but by the time I got there, the driver was already there, waiting impatiently.

"You're late," he said

I glared at him. "I had to walk."

"Oh yeah, ok then. Well, get in," he said, pointing at the car.

I walked forward resolutely and was sent crashing to the ground by some invisible force.

"See, you'd've wrecked my cab too!" the driver said, and drove away, leaving me sitting on the ground. _What a jerk_.

I really didn't know what to do now, except perhaps walk to the train station, but I tried to go in the same direction the invisible force had come from. I walked forward, more slowly, and less forcefully this time, but it was like walking into a brick wall- an invisible brick wall, or maybe a glass door, which was actually quite painful. Of course I had to try one more time, just once, just to be sure I wasn't able to leave. I stepped off the road and this time I _ran_ forward. Not exactly my best idea ever, it was actually one of the worst.

I woke up on a couch in what I assumed was somebody's living room. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was a slight stabbing pain in my head.

"Ouch, where am I?" I moaned, my whole body was slightly sore.

"Hey, Old Lady, she's awake!" I heard somebody shout.

I looked around and saw the boy that had been with Relda- was it yesterday? Or was it longer than that?

"You know how long you were out for?" he said accusingly.

"Hm? No, why?"

"Two days, almost three," he said. Apparently it was nighttime.

I sat up and headache faded. "Oh. That long?"

A few seconds later, Ms. Relda walked into the room, followed by everybody else that was with her at the restaurant (aside from the boy of course, since he was already in the room).

"Oh, Jessica, you're awake, you had us worried for a while there," she said.

"So?" I waited for her to continue. I had no idea why I couldn't leave the town, but it was pretty obvious that she did.

She just stared, and so did everybody else.

"Well, what happened?" I said, slightly annoyed.

They all continued with their silence, some of them looking at each other as if asking what to do.

"Will _someone _please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure," Relda said, but she was clearly holding back information.

"You know something. I know you do, you're just not telling me. You all know don't you?" I accused.

This only led to more uneasy glances. I noticed the old man's eyes were an icy blue, I could have sworn that they were grey the night at the restaurant. That didn't really matter to me though; I just wanted to know whatever it was that they weren't telling me.

"Tell me what's going on. Why couldn't I leave?"

"Well, how much do you know? I need to know how much to explain…"

I was losing my patience, "All I know is that when I tried to leave, there was some sort of invisible wall. Does _that _tellhow much you need to explain?"

"Ok, and please try to believe me when I tell you," she paused and I looked back at her silently, waiting for her to go on.

"Well you've read fairy tales right? Or at least heard them?"

"Yeah," I didn't like the direction this was going at all; I was too old to believe in fairy tales- even Daphne seemed to be at the age where she shouldn't believe in them anymore.

"Well these 'fairy tales' you read are real more often than not- especially the older ones…" and she told me about how the Everafters came to America, specifically Ferryport Landing.

Nobody was the least bit surprised by this, and I figured that they all believed her.

"So you're telling me that these _Everafters,_" I said the word with distaste, "are not only here in this town, but a majority of them are still alive after several hundred years?" I had tried to believe her, but I just couldn't, what she said just wasn't possible.

Daphne decided to speak up then, "Prince Charming is our mayor, and Snow White teaches a self-defense class." Well she obviously had no trouble believing what Relda said.

"Briar Rose runs a coffee shop, and the Blue Fairy owns that restaurant we met you at, oh and I'm Jake, by the way, Jake Grimm. You know my mother already, and Sabrina and Daphne are my nieces." He left the boy and the older man out of his introductions though.

"Hi," Sabrina said, "I know it all sounds crazy but we're telling the truth. Did you know that Gepetto owns that little toy store, I don't know if you saw it or not, but it's all true."

"Can you prove it?" I asked. If they could just show me some evidence, I would believe every word.

"Well-" Sabrina began so say, but before she finished the boy said "I can."

I looked over at him and I saw him _sitting _with his feet abouttwo feet in the air, and there was definitely nothing holding him up either. I definitely believed them now. But who was he- my best guess was Peter Pan, but somehow I knew that was the wrong answer.

Of course I couldn't resist making a comment anyway, "who are you supposed to be, Pete-"

"Don't even say it; I am in no way similar to _Peter Pan._ I'm Puck. You know, Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, any of that ring a bell?" the boy, that I now knew was called Puck said.

"Oh. I never got a chance to read it; right now it's sitting in my room back at home. Sorry." Then I turned my attention to the old man, "are you an Everafter?" I figured that was probably why Jake didn't introduce him and Puck with the rest of the family.

"Yes."

"Can I guess which one? I mean you won't mind if I'm wrong will you? Just give me one hint."

"Ok, here's your hint- I currently go by Mr. Canis"

I began to consider who he could possibly be… _I knew canis meant something like dog in Latin and if that could be used as a hint than he would have to be some sort of…_

"I don't think that's a very good hint," Daphne said quietly.

_Dog- no- wolf… _and then I had it. "No it was a perfectly good hint," I said turning again to Mr. Canis, "are you," and then I paused, and bit my lip, he probably wouldn't appreciate it if I said it and I was wrong, but I continued anyway, "the Big Bad Wolf?"

My guess was met with silence from everybody, and I figured I had gotten it wrong, "Oh dear, I'm wrong again, aren't I…"

"Well actually, you're right," he said.

"Um, wow. Well I believe all this stuff you've told me, but nobody explained why I can't leave the town."

"I was getting to that… there's a magical barrier around the town; the Everafters can't leave."

"But I'm not a… it doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you should show her the letter Relda," Mr. Canis said quietly.

Relda handed me the letter, and I began to read it…

"_Dear Relda,_

_"I have rediscovered a way to create Everafters. All these years, and I finally discovered the secret. If you don't believe me, just look at the girl. My living proof, of course if you're reading this it means that she has gone to __Fairy__port Landing and it's too late for her to leave, a small price to pay for my work. I did tell Jacob and Wilhelm that I would rediscover the secret, but they didn't believe me. (Forgetful dust is still impossible to counter you know.) If you still don't believe me, just have her walk through the barrier, see what happens…_

_"Don't worry about the family, there was a plane crash, and our dear Jessica was on that plane. How terrible…"_

And that was all I read, no wonder she hadn't wanted to tell me what was in the letter… I let it slip to the ground. "Well, they didn't like me anyway." I don't think anybody except Relda (because she was right next to me) and Mr. Canis heard me, my voice was so quiet just then. And then I said, a little more loudly, "Now what am I supposed to do? I don't expect you know anybody who can help me…"

"We're Grimms, it's what we do."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! This chapter was really hard to write; I just couldn't think of anything. Just so you know, this story is about a year after the first book.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. I made my way into the kitchen where Relda was making breakfast. It seemed that nobody else was up yet.

"Good morning Ms. Relda"

"Good morning Jessica. Are you hungry?"

What a question that was. I had only eaten once in the past three days- or twice if you counted the morning two days ago. "I'm starving."

"Well the food's almost ready. You can sit down there while you wait."

At the mention of food, Puck came into the kitchen, "is the food ready yet? I'm starving," he said.

Daphne walked into the kitchen next, closely followed by Jake and Sabrina. When Sabrina entered the room, her eyes landed on me and I felt a wave of dislike come from her. Of course that must be my imagination- the feeling was gone after she looked at the food on the table.

She smiled, "we get normal food today?" and then she said suspiciously, "it is _normal_ right?"

"Of course it's normal, silly," Daphne said.

I had no idea what they wee talking about- did they usually not have normal food? I decided not to worry about that right now. I then noticed that Mr. Canis had come into the room and was already sitting down. _Huh, I didn't see him come in. Oh well._

He was looking in my direction and I felt a brief flash of curiosity- not my own exactly, but as if it came from somebody else. Not really curiosity, but a kind of expecting that something was going to happen. In the back of my mind, I noticed that his eyes were definitely grey today, not blue, like they had been yesterday.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a complaint from Sabrina, "I knew it was too good to be true…" she said as she looked at the jar of syrup, which to my surprise, was hot pink and bubbly.

"See? It is normal," Daphne said to her. I guess weird was normal. I didn't see what the problem with the food was, it tasted good to me- I think Sabrina is just picky.

"So, what are we doing today Granny?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I figured that we would give Jessica a tour of the town- if she wants to go of course"

"Sure, let's go then."

* * *

Sabrina didn't want to go (I figured that it was because I was going that she didn't want to) and Mr. Canis decided he would stay behind as well. When Puck was still going, she seemed disappointed.

Relda decided that it would be easier to walk once they got into town, for which I was grateful, I didn't trust that car. Even though I had been told that I couldn't die even if they crashed, I didn't want to test that theory anytime soon.

From what I gathered of Ferryport Landing in the first half hour, nearly everyone in the town was an Everafter. Just as we left the shop where we talked to Briar Rose (well Jake actually did most of the talking with the beautiful princess), one of the best looking men I've ever seen, along with the most beautiful lady, walked over to us. I assumed they were Everafters; normal people just didn't look like that, and if they did, they didn't hang around in small towns like this one.

"Hi Ms. White," Daphne said happily, "hi _Billy_."

I gathered from this that the people in front of us were Snow White and the man was most likely Prince Charming.

Snow white greeted them and turned to me, but before she said anything, "Billy" saw me and said, "Relda, please tell me that this isn't some long lost niece of yours or something like that." He eyed me distrustfully.

"No, Charming, we're not related. She's actually an Everafter."

"_Impossible."_

"That's what I thought too," Jake said, "but it's true."

"Interesting, it hasn't happened for near 200 years… what's your name?" he directed his question at me.

"Jessica."

He pretended to look at his watch and put a surprised look on his face, "Well Miss Jessica, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must be going now. I need to finish preparations for the ball. You're welcome to attend of course," he added as an afterthought, and as he and Snow White walked away, it was clear to me that I was the only one in the group invited to the ball.

* * *

They finished showing me the town and much to Puck's disappointment, nothing exciting happened. We headed back to their house and ate a late lunch. A few hours later, Jake had headed back into town since he had a date with Briar and everybody was going about doing well, whatever they did all day shut away in their rooms. I was sitting on the couch reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ after Puck had asked me several times that day to read it.

As I shifted to a more comfortable position, I noticed a familiar envelope sitting on an end table next to me. I didn't want to invade anybody's privacy by reading it, but then again the letter seemed to be about me so would it really be so bad to read it? Besides, they had never told me _not_ to… really they had given me the letter to read I just hadn't gotten through it all the night before. I convinced myself that I really should read it, since it might explain more about what happened to me and why.

I scanned it, skipping over the parts where Marcia was bragging about her "great accomplishment" and found something that greatly interested me…

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review it, it makes me happy. Just so you know I started school this last week so I don't have as much time (of course I'll still write when I have time though).


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally another chapter done! Anyway, thank you all very much for your reviews, they make me smile and laugh insanely happily.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Sisters Grimm

* * *

At first I couldn't believe what was in the letter, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It said that the talent I had as a human would be magically enhanced by becoming an Everafter (and it also mentioned that only those with a sort of power about them would be able to be changed by the spell Marcia had found). Back home I was usually able to sense what other people were feeling when I really tried to tell, and I had been feeling what other people where feeling since I got here, and even a few times before then. I just had to experiment on it; the first person I saw would be my test subject- hopefully that was a fair way of choosing a guinea pig.

I was really excited by the thought of having magical powers, honestly who wouldn't be? I could barely contain my excitement for dinner, and time seemed to pass really slowly until then even though it was only 45 minutes until then. But it wasn't horrible, I was too happy to be impatient.

Ironically enough, the first person I saw was Sabrina, the person who showed the most dislike to me. There was no way I was going to tell her or anybody else what I was about to do. The letter hadn't specified exactly what my powers were and wasn't going to give it away until I knew what I was doing. Some of the people here probably knew that I had some sort of powers, but they didn't know what they were, and better yet they didn't know that I knew, so I was free to experiment.

About halfway through the meal, I made my first attempt to feel whatever it was she was feeling and was overwhelmed when I suddenly felt everybody's feelings at the same time. I quickly withdrew; maybe it wasn't a good idea to try that with so many people around. I figured that this was going to take lots of practice, and some time without so many people around. _I could try Daphne first_ I thought, children's' emotions were usually simpler, but I decided that Sabrina would be much more entertaining to understand and so I stuck with my original choice.

I was then faced with another issue, how was I supposed to spend time with Sabrina? As far as I could tell she didn't care at all for the idea of Everafters, which didn't exactly make her have a good first impression of me, even if I had recently been a normal human.

I didn't try to feel anything throughout the rest of dinner, and instead concentrated on coming up with a plan that would allow me to spend time with Sabrina without it seeming ridiculous. Multiple times I considered a mini-slumber party with both of the girls, but it always wound up seeming ridiculous to me. After all, I was seventeen, why in the world would I want to hang out with a twelve year old? She was almost 13, but I was almost 18, so that kind of cancelled out the 'almost'.

My problem was solved when, conveniently enough, Daphne suggested having a slumber party. I agreed, and I'm pretty sure that everybody else thought that I only said yes so as not to offend her, but that didn't really matter. It saved me a lot of trouble.

* * *

Surprisingly, Daphne was really entertaining to talk to, and to keep up my side of the conversation, I couldn't concentrate on testing out my powers. At the moment, our talk had drifted to boys, specifically the kind we liked and all that good stuff.

"You probably had lots of boys who liked you, didn't you?"

Honestly I hadn't ever really had any boyfriends; nobody had ever really asked me out. Sure there were the dumb jocks that would try and play stupid pranks, but there was nobody who actually meant it when they asked me out.

"No, I didn't," I admitted, "Nobody liked me." I felt shock come from her even though I hadn't been trying to feel anything.

"Well, lots of them like you here," she said, sounding very sure of herself.

I doubted that though, not only was I not very pretty (sure I wasn't ugly, but definitely not noteworthy), but I only got to this town several days ago. "I don't think so, why would they?" At this statement, I felt shock from both of them, apparently they didn't believe me.

Sabrina decided to speak up, she hadn't talked very much so far, and what came out of her mouth sounded very strange to me, especially coming from her, "well for one, you're really pretty." I felt a slight stab of jealousy come from her, which didn't make sense; she was prettier than I was even though she was still young. I thought that if anything, the feeling should be in the reverse.

"No, I'm not. I think I would know if I was."

"Yes, you are," she said back to me.

"No," said again. I was getting slightly angry; I knew I wasn't pretty, so why was she trying to convince me otherwise? This went on for several minutes before Daphne decided to intervene, "Jessica, yes you are, why else do you think all the boys were staring at you?"

"They were not!" I said defensively. Even if people had been staring, it was only because they had never seen me before, and maybe because of who I was with.

"Ok, maybe not _all _of them," and at first I thought she was giving in, but I was wrong, "only most of them were."

I took this opportunity to test my powers and as I stretched my mind toward them, opening the natural barrier, I said "well, maybe that was because of who I was with," I noticed that Sabrina felt insulted when I said that and I added, "didn't a bunch of them think I was related to you or something?"

"Well sure, but a lot of them were staring at your butt," Daphne said truthfully, "or they were staring at you like this," and she demonstrated a wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare.

I laughed, "They did not," I said again, actually feeling quite a bit embarrassed. She was being truthful, which made it all that more embarrassing. She had been exaggerating her impression of the peoples' faces though.

The subject was dropped after I pretended to admit that I was pretty and we moved on to other topics. It was late at night and in not too long, we were all giggling uncontrollably, most of the time at nothing in particular. I didn't think we were that loud, and we tried to muffle some of the noise, but we ended up opening the door to an angry Puck.

"What's so funny?" he said grumpily, but I could tell that he felt left out since I had left my mind open. I actually felt kind of sorry for him, but we were still fighting back laughter. Sabrina managed to get out a 'nothing.' It was obvious that she liked him, and it seemed that he liked her too. _Lucky._

"Well would you stop laughing? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry."

He went back to his room and we decided that we probably really should go to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I run through a grassy field, laughing. Purple bubbles float through the air. I chase after one to pop it. It easily eludes me but doesn't get any further ahead of me. I continue after it, only more determined to catch it now. It's really pretty and I want to touch it, wondering what it would feel like. I run faster and jump into the air, reaching toward it. I manage to grab it. It bursts with a small popping sound, and it burns me when it makes contact. I cry out in pain and turn to see the rest of the purple bubbles chasing after me now. I continue running, but this time to escape from them instead of catching up to them. More and more bubbles appear around me, glinting evilly in the bright sunlight. They purposefully run into me, stinging and burning as they pop…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up, there's no burns, no pain, and most importantly, no purple bubbles. _That was a really weird dream._ I usually never remember my dreams either, maybe I remembered because it made me wake up. It was morning so I decided to get up. Sabrina was already out of the room, Daphne was still sleeping though.

Somehow I managed to wake her up (she's a really heavy sleeper), and the first thing she said was, "I had a really weird dream, it was kind of scary really. There were all these purple bubbles and grass, and they were trying to get me."

I managed to hide my shock at this and said, "Wow that sounds weird. Well, it was just a dream right? Let's go eat breakfast."

* * *

A/N: well, I hope you liked this. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I don't have much to say except for thank you for all your reviews, so on with the story (and the disclaimer).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm

* * *

As I ate breakfast I vaguely wondered why I was feeling what everybody else was. It wasn't nearly as overwhelming as yesterday though, so I didn't do anything about it.

Most of the day passed uneventfully even though Mr. Canis claimed he wasn't feeling well today and went up to his room early. The only other interesting thing was that I was reminded of the ball I had been invited to when Daphne asked when they were actually having it. It was in exactly one week. I considered going but I wasn't really decided on it, I would just worry about it later. Maybe Puck would go too, so I wouldn't be by myself if I went, though I found that unlikely.

The rest of the day was spent reading and observing people as they went about their day, I was getting even better at determining what people were feeling, and sometimes I even caught flashes of more exact thoughts. Usually when that happened though, the thoughts had been about me, and whoever was thinking it would talk to me a few seconds later.

At about 10:30, I went to bed, seeing as I didn't have anything else to do, and everybody else was going off to their rooms about then too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I run through the forest, trying to fight him, but it feels as if it's already too late._

"_That's right old man. I'll never go back inside," and I know he's right. There's no way I can take charge again. I recognize the area of the forest we're in as the part right near the Grimms' house, and we're heading straight for it._

"_When I'm finished here, you won't even have any reasons left to fight me," he says._

_**No!**_

_He chuckles darkly at that, "we're home," he growls, and enters through the front door._

_Since it's late at night, everyone is already asleep, and there is nobody to stop us._

_**As if I could be stopped anyway.**_

_Daphne is the first one to come downstairs, she needed a glass of water, and so she is the first one to die._

_In less than half an hour, Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Jake are all taken care of._

_They hadn't suspected a thing. Only Jessica and Relda still remain, and I figure that they are awake by now. It's likely that they are hiding in their rooms. I wish I hadn't come; I still don't want to be here, to do this horrible thing…_

"_Oh but it has happened, and we are doing this, __**you**__ are doing this. Shall it be Jessica first then?"_

_**No!**_

"_Then you would prefer it to be the old woman?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a sharp gasp, breathing heavily. I definitely would have preferred another night of the purple bubbles. This dream was much, much worse. It was strange though, because in this one I definitely wasn't myself. Then I remembered yesterday morning when Daphne had the same dream that I did. I hadn't realized it then, but I had been _Daphne_ in that dream, not myself. I then realized that in this most recent dream, I had been Mr. Canis, taken over by the Wolf. They truly were completely different people.

It turned out to be three in the morning, but I couldn't go back to sleep. My heart was still pounding and I felt terrible. It had been so realistic, and I spent the next four hours lying awake, trying to shove the memory of the dream from my mind.

When I heard Ms. Relda in the kitchen making breakfast, I went to help her- anything to take my mind off the dream.

"Good morning Ms. Relda," I said, hoping I didn't sound as tired as I felt.

"Good morning Jessica. You're up early." It was seven o'clock, which wasn't really that early, but I guess it was pretty early to be up when I didn't have to be.

"Yeah, I know. Do you want any help with breakfast?" I said, barely stifling a yawn.

She turned and looked at me, "Are you alright? You look like you hardly slept at all," she said, and I felt concern for me come from her. She was really caring, especially to me, seeing as she barely even knew me.

"I'm," I yawned again, "fine." I considered telling her about the dream, but decided against it. She had enough to worry about.

"You don't have to help, why don't you go try and get some more sleep?" she said kindly.

"No, I want to help," I said, "I don't think I could fall back to sleep anyway, I'm already up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," and my mind willed that she would understand what I meant, and she did.

"Ok, do you know how to make scrambled eggs?"

* * *

Mr. Canis didn't come downstairs at all that morning, which didn't surprise me at all. I got the feeling that the dream didn't end for him when I woke up.

Everyone was worried about him; they knew it meant that he was having trouble controlling the Wolf. They left him alone so as not to make things more difficult for him. I decided differently, and when nobody was paying attention, I went upstairs to see him.

I knocked softly on the door, "Mr. Canis?" There was only silence so I knocked again, only this time a little louder.

"Yes?" his voice sounded scratchy, and he seemed kind of annoyed that I hadn't left when he hadn't answered the first time. Of course he had meant it to sound that way, obviously trying to tell me to go away, but I wasn't about to do that.

"Can I come in?" I asked, making it clear that I wasn't going to leave him alone.

The door opened and he allowed me to come in, "fine." He shut the door as soon as I stepped in to the room. It didn't really surprise me that he looked terrible. His now blue eyes had dark circles under them, and he looked exhausted.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost rudely, but I knew he didn't really mean to so I didn't really mind.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, and then paused. He stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "I- uh had this dream, and um-," this was not going at all the way I planned. It made me nervous to have him staring at me.

"Well?"

"Ok," I took a breath and began, "two days ago I had this weird dream and then when I woke up, Daphne said she had a dream and it was the same one, and today I realized that I was her in the dream, and then last night, um- you do not have pleasant dreams do you…" I let that all out in a rush, not sure if the words actually made any sense.

He seemed to get the idea though, "you… had… _that_… dream?" he said slowly.

I nodded. "I don't think I had the whole thing though, I woke up after I- I mean you- er- _him_- and uh- Jake- um-"

"Who were you in the dream?"

"I was you."

* * *

(Mr. Canis P.O.V.) A few minutes ago…

When Jessica knocked on the door, it surprised me, but I didn't want to see one of them, the ones I had killed. It had only been a dream, but I still felt guilty for their deaths. I said nothing and she knocked again.

"Yes?" I had to answer her, if I didn't, she might never go away.

"Can I come in?" she asked, showing that she wasn't just going to go away just like that. A small part of me was happy that she cared enough, but another part was annoyed, she was probably only there because somebody had most likely told her that I was having trouble with the Wolf. Usually that was the case, but today it wasn't so much the Wolf, but with myself, and that dream.

I opened the door and let her in "fine," if she wanted to see me, then she would see me. I closed the door after she stepped into the room. I was surprised to see that she looked almost as tired as I felt; her ocean- blue eyes had dark circles under them.

"What do you want?" I snapped, I didn't really mean to be rude, but today was just not a good day. I actually almost felt sorry for her.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, and then paused. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "I- uh had this dream, and um-," For some reason she seemed really nervous.

"Well?"

"Ok," she took a deep breath and began again, "two days ago I had this weird dream and then when I woke up, Daphne said she had a dream and it was the same one, and today I realized that I was her in the dream, and then last night, um- you do not have pleasant dreams do you…" she spoke very quickly, hardly pausing between words at all.

It took a moment for what she said to sink in, had she actually had that horrible dream, the one that haunted me more and more often, "you… had… _that_… dream?" I said slowly.

She nodded, now I did feel sorry for her. "I don't think I had the whole thing though, I woke up after I- I mean you- er- _him_- and uh- Jake- um-"

I knew when she said _him_, she meant the wolf, but then I realized she had said 'I', "Who were you in the dream?"

"I was you."

Honestly I really admired her bravery. I don't think I would have been able to talk to me had I been her and had just had that dream. It did explain why she was here though. "Oh, well, um- sorry for killing you," was all I could think to say.

"I know," she said with a small smile. It was really awkward now.

"Um-" funny how I was the one struggling with my words now, "you look really tired. You couldn't sleep well either?"

"No, I couldn't," she said.

"Sorry," I said again, and I really was, it was one thing when I was the only one affected, but now it was causing problems for other people too.

"It's ok, you know, you don't look too great yourself right now."

"I would imagine not," I said, smiling back now, it was clear I was forgiven; she was probably one of the few people who would actually forgive me for killing them, especially after actually witnessing it.

* * *

(Jessica P.O.V.) Later…

I felt much better after talking with Mr. Canis, and I know he felt better too. I made him promise to be better enough tomorrow to come downstairs and I reminded myself to close my mind before I went to sleep, that was enough sharing dreams for now. However, I was not expecting to find Jake waiting for me downstairs, his mouth forming a grim line. (A/N: ok, that wasn't really funny, but I couldn't resist).

"That was really stupid Jessica," he snarled. I was taken aback, what was he talking about? I hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are you talking about?" I honestly had no idea what he meant; surely he didn't mean going to talk to Mr. Canis?

"you know perfectly well what I mean, going to talk to the Wolf when he's in one of his moods, he could have killed you, and nobody would have been able to stop him had he decided to," he seethed, "you put us all in danger."

"No, I did not," I said huffily, why did he refer to him as the Wolf? He knew there was a difference between the two, "I went to talk to _Mr. Canis _and I was perfectly safe."

"That's what you thought," he continued and I winced, his voice got louder with every syllable, "which is why it was so risky and stupid!"

I hadn't noticed that we had an audience for our conversation; all of those who lived in the house (except for Mr. Canis) were looking on in stunned silence, unable to say anything. Mr. Canis chose that moment to come downstairs. How long had he been listening?

"I think that's quite enough Jake," he said, in a dangerously low voice, shocking everybody out of their silence.

"You're right," he said harshly, "I think she gets the message now." He then stormed out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I really liked writing it, and I hope you liked reading it. If you did, please review, I'd like to know what you think of it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would have had this chapter up yesterday but some download thing was taking up all the internet speed (we've got dial-up) and then i had to do homework. Well, I really don't have much to say so… here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed by now, I do not own the Sisters Grimm

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Jake spent all his time in town and when he finally came back, he shut himself away in his room, for which part of me was glad because the way he had been feeling earlier made me feel sick. It was just way too strong, as the saying goes, too much of anything is a bad thing.

I did notice that Sabrina still didn't like me very much. This most recent happening had only brought that back to the surface. I figured that she would have been on Jake's side of the argument had she joined in. She just didn't understand why I did what I did or else she might not have been so judgmental. Daphne was on my side but she hadn't said anything about it. Relda, however, believed that I had done something good by talking to Mr. Canis, even if she thought that it probably wasn't the best idea. I also saw that she knew she wasn't getting the whole story, not that I was going to say something about it to her. I would leave that to Mr. Canis. If he wanted to tell her, he could, but it wasn't my place to tell her; it was his dream after all.

She decided not to ask me about it, hoping I would tell her eventually. She did tell me not to worry about what Jake had said though. "He's just a little sensitive about the whole Wolf thing and the other Everafters he considers dangerous." I found that to be an understatement. "Oh, it's fine, I understand," I said. I really did understand where he was coming from, but it still wasn't fair. Sure, maybe it could have been dangerous to talk to him, but I knew what I was doing and everything turned out ok. Anyone who saw Mr. Canis could tell he wasn't having problems with the Wolf at the moment, so he should just get over it. I have nothing to do with his dangerous Everafter problem, not really anyway.

That night when I went to bed, I remembered to close my mind and I had no dreams from anybody else. In other words, I slept like a log.

When I got up the next morning, I felt so full of happy energy, I could hardly contain it, and what's even better is that it was all my own.

Once again, I was the first one up apart from Ms. Relda.

"Good morning Jessica," she said as I walked into the kitchen. I got the feeling that she wanted to talk to me about something and I assumed that Mr. Canis had told her about the dream thing.

"Good morning Ms. Relda," I said, my voice positively gushing with enthusiasm.

* * *

(Relda P.O.V.)

Yesterday Mr. Canis came to talk to me, and he told me about the dream he had the night before. That didn't really surprise me; I figured it would be something like that. However, I still didn't understand what exactly Jessica did. Usually it only makes him feel worse if somebody goes up to talk to him. Then he told me about how Jessica had the exact same dream. I decided that I would talk to her about it the next morning.

As I expected, she was the first one into the kitchen. But what I did not expect was to feel a wave of energy when she entered the room.

"Good morning Jessica," I said.

"Good morning Ms. Relda," she said, and the sound of her voice made it obvious that she was the one radiating all that energy, she sounded absolutely overjoyed, a sharp contrast to what she had been like yesterday. I hadn't realized it then, but it seemed as though a cloud of stress and negative energy had been following her around all yesterday.

"You feel better today?" I asked her.

"Yep, I feel extraordinary," she said happily, and for a moment, I imagined that I felt her same excitement. It was as if everything had just become perfect, just for a brief moment, "and how are you this _wonderful_ morning?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," I said. It had mentioned in the letter that she had special powers, was the dream-sharing a part of that?

"He told you about the dream didn't he," she stated. It was strange that she didn't have to ask, it seemed as though she just knew.

"Yes, he did," there was no point in lying to her about that.

For some reason, she seemed to feel the need to explain herself, "I wouldn't have gone, but I had that dream, and if it was the same thing as the one the day before…"

_The day before?_ That was something Mr. Canis had left out of his explanation.

"Oh, he didn't tell you that part?"

Had she seen a look on my face? Or had she actually felt my confusion? I put that aside for the moment; she would probably wind up explaining that anyway.

"Well when Daphne, Sabrina, and I had that sleepover…" and she told me about the dreams; all the while her energy was obvious in her voice. But I still got the feeling that she wasn't telling the whole story. It just didn't seem that something like that would have only happened twice. Maybe those were the only dreams she had shared with other people, but there had to be something else that went along with that as well.

* * *

(Jessica P.O.V.)

I could tell that she wanted to ask me something else too. "Go ahead, ask me whatever it is, I don't mind," I was still feeling incredibly happy, so I didn't mind giving more information. She was mildly surprised at my statement but went on anyway, "What exactly can you do?"

So she wanted to know what the extent of my powers was… "As far as I can tell, I can feel other people's feelings, and sometimes thoughts," I said.

* * *

(Relda P.O.V.)

That would explain a lot.

"Do you know if you are able to do it the other way around? Like make other people feel your feelings?" Maybe that was why I felt that energy from her.

"I don't know. I haven't been as far as I know."

Now I was very curious as to what she could do.

"Try it," I said, if she wanted to test her powers on somebody, I wouldn't mind.

* * *

(Jessica P.O.V.)

I noticed Jake standing in the doorway. I didn't see him, but rather felt his curiosity. Over the last few days, I had learned that I could tell when other people were near me and if I knew them, I could tell who it was. If I were to compare it to something, I would say it was like being able to identify people by seeing only their feet.

When Ms. Relda offered herself as a test subject, I felt him grow apprehensive; he thought I might hurt her.

I decided to share my immense joy that I had been feeling since I got up that morning. I willed both of their minds to feel it, projecting my feeling throughout the room.

* * *

(Jake P.O.V.)

Suddenly I felt joy like almost nothing I had ever felt before, and behind that, just a hint of smugness. I admit that when my mother told Jessica to test her weird powers on her, I was afraid that she could hurt her, but I see that I was wrong about her.

"Whoa," I breathed, feeling slightly amazed.

* * *

(Jessica P.O.V.)

"Why hello Jake," I said pleasantly, as though I hadn't known he was there.

I knew from what he was feeling that I wouldn't have any problems with him anymore. Now I just needed to work on Sabrina, but that could wait until later.

"Hey. Uh, sorry about yesterday," he paused, unsure of what to say, "I, uh."

"It's fine," I told him, and I really meant it.

In not too long, everyone else came down to breakfast, and while we were eating I realized that Mr. Canis was not going to be so quick to forgive Jake. He kept giving him poisonous looks from across the table. It made Jake very uncomfortable, but nobody else seemed to notice, they were too concentrated on their food.

I decided that after we finished eating I would talk to him about it, there was no reason to make a scene at the table.

* * *

(Canis P.O.V.)

At breakfast, I saw that Jessica was perfectly fine now, for which I was glad. Jake hadn't exactly been very nice yesterday, which is why it surprised me when I saw that he was sitting next to her. I didn't see how she could stand it, she even looked absurdly happy. And it bothered me when I noticed how close he was to her. Hadn't I already told him that she was too young for him? That and he already had Briar Rose, and she wouldn't have liked that one bit.

I gave him several looks that should have plainly said to stay away from her, but he didn't seem to be paying me any attention. I had seen how she felt yesterday when he yelled at her, and I wasn't about to let that happen again.

I didn't realize that she saw the looks I gave him, or that she would care if she did, so I was taken aback when she came up to me with an annoyed look on her face said "What is your problem?"

"What are you-" I began to ask her what she meant but was interrupted by her next words.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I really had no idea and I hoped that she would explain it.

"Why were you looking at Jake like that?"

"You already know why"

"No, I don't," she snapped, all traces of her happy energy had gone now.

"You didn't notice how close to you he was sitting?" it seemed impossible that she wouldn't have noticed that, even if she had gotten over yesterday's argument.

"No."

_How could she not have noticed?_

* * *

(Jessica P.O.V.)

I felt disbelief come from him when I said that I hadn't noticed. I didn't see what how close Jake had been sitting had anything to do with anything anyway. "Ok, since you don't seem to be getting what I'm talking about, I'll just tell you. I'm completely over what he said yesterday, and you should be too."

"Ok. But that still does not address the other problem." I still didn't see what he meant by that.

"Well? What's the other problem?"

"Since you're not getting it," he said, using my words, "I'll just tell you. You might want to watch yourself around him; he seems to have a habit of liking people that he shouldn't."

Now I was the surprised one. Ew. He didn't mean that those looks were meant to be saying to stay away from me in that other sense- did he? "_What?_ But he wasn't even thinking-" he really hadn't been thinking anything of _that_ sort.

"Right," he said disbelievingly.

"I would know if he was going to do something," I said. Surely I would have noticed something like that.

"And I made sure he didn't," he said, and I realized that I would just have to deal with his attitude about that, and be sure not to sit too close to Jake in the future.

Talk about overprotective…

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter is finished (obviously) and um… reviews are greatly appreciated. honestly i dont know if this chapter was any good. when i wrote it it sounded good to me but then i started second-guessing myself... but i guess whats written is written.


	7. Chapter 7 i mean 8

A/N: So…the votes for "violence" outnumbered the votes for "romance" 2 to 1 so I'll go with the original plan and do the violence thing. Sorry this chapter's shorter than usual. No violence this chapter; it's been postponed.

* * *

Two days passed since breakfast that day, and as the ball drew nearer, the more determined I was to go to it. It was now only 3 days away. When I walked into the kitchen that morning, for once I wasn't the first person there, and happened to catch a conversation between Jake and Ms. Relda.

"Maybe he'll try to make up for last year's ball to get more votes," she said.

"Probably, since he actually has competition this year," Jake said, "I don't think that he's actually going to be planning a revolt or anything there, I mean sure he doesn't like being here as much as the rest of them, but so long as they're all here, he can rule over them, or at least think he's ruling over them anyway."

"Well we won't know what happens there until somebody acts on it, and we don't have any way to…" she trailed off into a thoughtful silence.

I realized they were talking about the ball Prince Charming had mentioned and then I saw my opportunity. "I could go," I said.

At first she was reluctant to send me to the ball; it could be dangerous, but I was able to convince her easily. It really helps to have peoples' feelings on your side. She would not, however, have me completely unprotected. Mr. Canis was going to be there to watch out for me, he wouldn't be going inside, since he was about as welcome there as the Grimms themselves, but he would be somewhat close by. All I would have to do is send the message to him that I needed help; however, he was not happy with this arrangement.

"This is not a good idea," he said when he was told what I planned on doing. It wasn't that he was incapable of helping me, but he didn't want me to be in that situation. "It would be risky enough for you just to go there and _not _spy on them, but if they found out that you were there as an emissary for the Grimms, they would not hesitate to kill you."

Not that I figured it would be necessary for any rescuing to take place. I would be perfectly fine. There would be plenty of people around, overall, a pretty safe environment.

"So who's running against Charming?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The Queen of Hearts."

If she was anything like she was in Alice in Wonderland that was not a good thing at all. "Ugh. Is she really like how she is in the…"

"Worse, actually," Jake said.

"Who in their right mind would vote for _her_?" I said. You would think that people would know she's a little on the crazy side.

"Well Charming is becoming known for making mistakes, and he's been accused of 'being in league with the Grimms.'"

"You're not too popular around here are you," I said sarcastically.

"No, I guess we're not."

* * *

A/N: See? I told you it was a short chapter. Anyway, please review, and if you want to, keep guessing what's going to happen, but you'll probably be wrong. (p.s. none of you correctly guessed the pairing that I was going to do. Did I not say it was going to surprise you? Not that it matters anymore.)


	8. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger- I just can't help myself (what chapters haven't been one?). _One_ review? Seriously guys… and that one was from somebody I know in real life. Thank you though, I really appreciate it. Oh well- I suppose it doesn't really matter. Here's the next chapter anyhow.

* * *

(Still Mr. Canis P.O.V.)

I felt the familiar rage flow through me, along with something else- fear- not because I was scared of Jessica's kidnapper, but of what they might do to her. People in this town could be incredibly dangerous- though it really did depend on who it was.

I started running after the car, using one of the few advantages that having the Wolf gave me- speed. The car looked familiar; I knew I'd seen it before…

_Out of the car stepped a tall man with dark hair, his mouth twisted into a sneer, visible even from this distance. The scar on his face was more purple than pink today…_

Nottingham!

----------------------------------------------

(Jessica P.O.V.)

I looked out the window and saw Mr. Canis running behind the car, but I didn't say anything about it since Nottingham didn't seem to notice him. There was something off about him though- the man I saw didn't seem to be completely human, in fact he seemed less human than he did wolf. I barely had time to notice this before he disappeared.

_CRASH!_

I looked at the roof in the rear of the car. There was a large dent in the roof of the car. I quickly sat up and pressed myself against the side of the car- no way I was going to let myself get crushed during my rescue.

Nottingham began to say something I'm sure would have ended in a curse, "What the-"

The rest of his phrase was drowned out by the sound of tearing metal. A huge hole appeared in the top of the car and the wolf-man known as Mr. Canis dropped into the vehicle.

"Jessica, run," he said. His voice was a low rumbling bark, and I could tell he had to use a lot of self control to remain even partially human. I wanted nothing more than to go back home, but jumping out of a moving car wasn't very smart, no matter who you were. Then the car ran off the road and hit a telephone pole. Luckily the car slowed some before we hit it, and I was uninjured from the crash. However the same thing could not be said for the car. Fortunately, the back doors still opened and I scrambled out of the car.

Canis went out the other side, but Nottingham did not have the luxury of being able to open his own door. I heard the front window break, and then I heard another crash and a yell as Nottingham was pulled through the front window. Somehow I got the feeling that Nottingham would not survive the night.

I was absolutely terrified.

So I ran.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but we are nearing the end of the story my dear readers.


	9. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! Also, I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting so long. My computer broke and I didn't want to have to deal with writing on my brother's computer.

Here we have the second-to-last chapter.

* * *

The last few days were unpleasant to say the least.

The Queen of Hearts won the election.

We haven't seen Mr. Canis or the Wolf for two days, which has everyone worried. Of course nobody has seen Nottingham either (as far as we know anyway)- and that's the only speck of decent news.

And to top it off, Ms. Relda is mad at me. I think it's mostly because of the Mr. Canis thing, but I don't really care to find out for myself. My powers have gotten me- and him- in quite enough trouble. No one knows if he's coming back at all; he was having trouble with the Wolf as it was and now, because of me, it's likely that it's taken total control.

Jake was out somewhere with Briar, Sabrina was… shopping I think (surprising, but maybe she was just going to get away from the house) and Puck was playing bodyguard for Sabrina. It was only Daphne, me, and Ms. Relda in the house for the moment. I was sitting on my bed, staring into space when there was a knock on the front door. It was really more of a loud banging, but it was still knocking. "Open up in there!" somebody shouted from outside. That's never a good sign, but Ms. Relda went and answered it anyway.

"Can I help you?" she asked, in- if I wasn't mistaken- a very mocking tone. That was unusual. Relda was _always_ polite to _everyone_, even when they didn't deserve it. I went into the living room so I could see just who it was that had earned her sarcasm. I expected somebody famous- or infamous- whatever the case may be, but I was disappointed in that respect. They just looked like ordinary men.

"By the order of the Queen of Hearts, for the murder of the Sheriff of Nottingham-"

"He's not here," she said bitterly before they could finish with their sure to be long-winded announcement, "so you can just go back to painting the roses red."

Card soldiers- of course. There were two of them. Now that I looked closer, I saw designs on their faces- hearts, one had 4 and the other had 5 little heart shaped spots on each of their cheeks.

They didn't seem to pick up on the fact that she was insulting them. They were definitely not the brightest sort of people. "Sorry, Queen's orders. Somebody's got to pay for the crime."

"All right then," she said, "I'll go."

"Relda Grimm, you are under arrest for-"

"Granny! No! You can't go!" that was Daphne.

"I'll be fine _liebling_." A lie. "Jessica, look after my girls."

"No… Granny…" tears ran down Daphne's cheeks, and even without intercepting her brain waves, I could feel her pain.

"Wait!" The soldiers noticed me for the first time. I swallowed nervously, but this was the least I could do. I took a few steps toward them, "I'll go. Take me instead."

The soldiers let go of Relda and grabbed my arms.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm looking after you guys," I said, as they led me to the car they had waiting. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

A/N: You are getting sleepy… click the green button and review…


	10. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews people! This is the last chapter, the grand finale, the end, the (not so) amazing conclusion, etc. The only problem is that it turned out so short… Sorry this note is so long in comparison. I should warn you though; some of it might be a bit retarded because I couldn't figure out how to write the part well.

RE: To all the people who somehow thought this was going to be a romance between Sabrina and Puck… Really now… this story is about Jessica, not Sabrina. The SabrinaxPuck is all located in most other people's stories I suppose- happy hunting. The possibility of romance was eliminated in what I believe was the author's note chapter when the majority of people voted for violence. Even if they hadn't, it would not have been SabrinaxPuck. Sorry. But thank you for reading anyway.

* * *

If all jails were like the one they had me in for the last week, I think people would think twice before they committed a crime. It was dark, it was dirty, there were rats, a serious lack of windows and food, and a surplus of people. Oddly enough, I had a prison cell all to myself since some people actually seemed to believe I was a murderer, go figure.

Most of the people were angry when they were sent in, because many of them hadn't really done anything wrong, unless you include opposing the Queen. That was the big rule now in Ferryport Landing: you don't do anything against the Queen of Hearts.

Needless to say, the jails were filled incredibly quickly because she had spies everywhere- in the stores, on the streets, people loyal to the Scarlet Hand. Those arrested became incredibly depressed when they realized that Heart would not listen to anyone that claimed not to have done anything, and the punishment was to be death. That news really was discouraging.

I hadn't gone to any of the executions since it was an extremely uncivilized sort of event that I wouldn't like not to mention I was still in jail, but I heard the soldiers talking about how much fun they were to attend and how many people had shown up and enjoyed themselves. People actually began to turn in others that they knew so that they could see more executions; it was disgusting. The Queen said that executions only took place because the jail was too full and the only way to keep them off the streets was to kill them. I think she was just too fond of having people beheaded and needed an excuse to do it.

Of course what I didn't realize was that my own execution day was coming all too quickly. I was sitting against the wall, staring at my knees and bored out of my mind when they came. 'They' being the four bulky, but dim-witted, soldiers whose job it was to escort the prisoners to the town square. I assumed that they were going to drag out one of those people that had boldly complained about our new mayor that acted as if she were royalty, but to my surprise they opened the door of _my_ cell.

"Get up," one of them said snappishly.

I could only stare. What were they doing _here_?

Then two of them grabbed my arms and began to pull me along with them. I only realized what was going on when we got to the town square and I saw the crowd of people.

Since the Queen hadn't arrived yet, they had me waiting on the platform while they talked among themselves and seemed to entirely forget about me. I sat on the edge and swung my feet for lack of something else to do and then I saw a group of familiar people coming toward me and one in particular that made my heart jump.

It was Ms. Relda and Daphne, and with them was none other than- "Mr. Canis!" I squealed with delight, and I would have hugged him, but I managed to restrain myself since I assumed that getting off the platform would have negative consequences. He gave me a small smile, part amused, relieved, and part sad.

Daphne spoke first, "Jessica, you can't let them kill you! Heart's been making everything bad!"

"I really don't see how to avoid that…" I replied slightly sarcastically as I gestured behind me at the soldiers, who amazingly hadn't noticed that I was talking to people and that those people happed to be some of the most hated individuals in Ferryport Landing.

"Can't you do _something?_" she said back to me.

"Not really, there's nothing I _can _do," I muttered, and at just that moment one of the guards/soldiers came up.

"No talking to prisoners."

Without realizing it at first, I went into his mind and I glared at him, if I was going to die, I was going to talk to my friends first. "Ok, but make it quick," he said "the Queen is almost here."

"What just happened?" Daphne said confusedly.

"Who's the executioner?" I asked, speaking rapidly, not bothering to answer. If he actually left us alone because I was in his mind...

"It's one of those soldiers," Ms. Relda said.

"If I can't… I mean… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you all… If this doesn't go well… you know… well this is an execution. You really should go; it looks like she's here."

The Queen of Hearts had arrived. She got on the platform and started giving a long-winded speech about traitors, murderers, and making an example of me that really had nothing to do with anything I cared about listening to so I only bother to understand a couple words. "…ball…home…attacked…beloved Sheriff…ruthless…promise…never again…" she kept at it for almost twenty minutes, which gave me time to prepare. When she had first gotten to the platform, she had me kneel down behind a stone block and had them tie my hands behind my back. "…and so off with her head!" she concluded.

"No!" I called out, "off with hers!"

Obviously my connection with the soldier came in handy.

The Queen died a bloody, painful death, and we all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Well, it's over. Did you like it? Any reviews would be awesome.


	11. Author's Note That Needs Your Opinions

No, It's not a continuation of the story... not yet anyway. I was wondering if I should do a sequel-ish type thing. Maybe a series of one-shots, or several mini-fics that are based on my story involving Jessica? Or alternate plots of the story I wrote? I might possibly do remakes of some chapters... adding stuff in and whatnot... in a separate fic from this one of course, not adding more chapters to this one.

I don't really know.

Review if you have ideas for it, or what you want to know about in the story that I could go further in to?

Or maybe I should just leave it alone and delete this huge-o author's note?

You're entitled to your opinion, but I don't really want to hear about how you want me to write Sabrina/Puck romance, I don't do well writing it and everyone else already does it (well not _everyone _but you know what I mean).

So, tell me what you think.


End file.
